The Alcoholism Project provides direct services in the form of counseling and referral to low-income alcoholics of Jackson and Hillsdale Counties. In addition, direct services are provided through group education, public information and consultation efforts to schools, social services agencies, church groups, etc. The prgrammatic objectives are as follows: 1. To provide meaningful employment to a number of people as a result of the program services. 2. To develop a multi-service center to disseminate education information concerning alcoholism and its effects on people. 3. To establish self-help groups in the model of Alcoholics Anonymous, Al-Anon and Alateen. 4. To offer expanded outreach programs of education, information and training. 5. To provide extensive counseling services to all. 6. To provide confidential consultation for the alcoholic, family members, employers and concerned friends. 7. To promote and provide seminars, workshops and conferences through specific professionals or lay groups. 8. To provide literature on alcoholism and alcohol-related subjects. 9. To provide appropriate referrals to community-based agencies and encouragement to those agencies to work with the alcoholic.